1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an address link system which searches the addresses of data files held by a client (local PC) or a server and reconstructs registered data.
2. Description of the Related Art
When personal data, such as a phone book and addresses, are managed on a PC (Personal Computer), conventionally, the personal data is saved in different files like spreadsheet software, database software, scheduler software, greeting card software, OCR scan software, addressing software and a mailer according to the purposes.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-177540 A discloses a local address book synchronizing system which automatically synchronizes and updates an address book in a digital transmitter connected to a network.
As pieces of data of the same person are dispersed at different locations, however, retrieval of personal data is troublesome and takes time. Individual softwares save data in different file formats most of which are not compatible. This makes it difficult to organize those pieces of data into a single file while the individual softwares are being used.
When the address and telephone number are changed for the same person due to moving or so, new data may be present in a file of one software while old data may be present in a file of another software. This makes it difficult to determine which data is new.
Further, when a plurality of persons share the file at a server, particularly, persons other than one user often update data, making data retrieval harder.